


I was careless, I forgot...

by fanficreater



Series: He loves me... he loves me not [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "I need you" Gavin is still with Meg, he's trying to forget Michael and save his relationship with her. While Michael's heart shatter little by little, especially when Gavin said those words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was careless, I forgot...

**Author's Note:**

> It turned out pretty well! Let me know your opinions and suggestions!

The screen was switching between colors of wood and grass as Michael´s Minecraft: Banjo followed their co workers to a new adventure that they would have to show to their viewers. Ryan and Geoff's comments cracked everyone up, lifting the tension off the environment. It was like a normal day at the office, Michael knew that.

Gavin was doing something stupid again and Michael couldn’t help but to smile and to ‘scorn’ him because of his actions. The let’s play ended up really well, the guys seemed to enjoy the moment like never and Michael had to admit that it had been the best let’s play they've done in a while. Geoff see mes to think that too, well everybody thought that. 

Michael looked at everybody until his eyes landed on him: Gavin. 

Since that night that they kissed in the bathroom; Gavin hasn’t talked to Michael, not that much anyway, just to ask him stuff. But the American boy had caught him looking at him and as soon as Michael’s eyes stared at him Gavin would immediately look away, making the Jersey boy look at him confused, and if Michael wasn’t mistaken, he had caught Gavin looking at him 12 times now.

Not that Michael complained, a lot had changed since that night and now Michael and Gavin’s relationship had a status of; it’s complicated and only Ray and Geoff knew what was going on, like always. Specially of the little problem;

Gavin was still with Meg.

Everytime Michael remembered that Michael’s heart shattered, so he knew he had to be careful now, everyone had said to him to be careful in situations where love was involved. To be careful in whom you choose to love, to deliver your feelings without regrets… He wanted to trust Gavin but not to avail; he just had to back up until Meg and Gavin decided to break up.

Michael wasn’t being careful, how could he? Gavin and him had a special connection, and both had felt it when they kissed that day, Michael knew it at least. 

As for Gavin, he was trying to be strong to save Meg’s relationship but deep in his thoughts he couldn’t help but to remember those soft lips in his own, how Michael was devastated when he had made that stupid announcement. He knew he was being cruel to his boi, the person he had sworn to care for… But Meg, Gavin knew he loved her, she is an amazing girl and she likes to be with him, but Michael also. Gavin grunted in frustration and walked out of the office as everybody looked at him, completely confused.

Michael only looked at his friend leaving the office with comprehensive eyes or at least with guilt, because of his recklessness he was now in the limbo of Gavin and his friendship. Two things could happen: both Gavin and he starts a whole new relationship as Michael had dreamed of; OR Gavin rejects him and fulfills his promise of marriage to Meg. Michael for once had forgotten the wise words of love and followed his stupid heart to act so carelessly.  
\------------------------------------------  
Gavin had a date. A date with Meg. Not Michael.

Michael just stared at the table of the Rooster Teeth kitchen with a blank expression as he heard Gavin say his farewell’s to the others. Michael didn’t bother to say anything to him; he didn’t want to hear him. These kinds of things that Gavin did were the ones that made Michael wonder; why did he keep trying? He was falling out of love and he wanted the pain in his heart to just stop. Michael knew what he had, the horrible truth and what he once thought he would never feel and experiment: He was heartbroken. And not because of a random girl but because of his best friend, his boi.

“Michael?”

Michael turned; he had been in his thoughts that he hasn’t heard the voice calling him. He regretted his actions though… It was Gavin.

“I’m…leaving”  
“Bye then…”- He answered firmly.  
“Are you okay?”- Gavin asked with some nervousness.  
“I’m fine, Gavin”- Michael replied, a little firm than he expected.  
“…Fine then”- He said, grabbing his coat and leaving the place.

Michael buried his face in his arms, letting his emotions take him. 

‘This is what happens when you act with your heart and not with your brain, I’m so stupid...’  
\------------------------------------------  
Gavin spent a nice night with Meg. The night was amazing and she was really pretty with the outfit she choose for the date. He had thought more than once that she was everything to him, that she was all he needed to live and that nothing could change that… but soft lips and brown eyes and curls invaded his minds on that instant, making him feel a pang of guilt and mentally regret those thoughts.

“Shit…”- He muttered  
“What?”- She asked, worried.  
“Oh nothing, just thinking of stuff”

‘Stuff?’- Gavin thought, internally scorning himself; is that what his mind thought of Michael? Was Michael just an object he could play for a while? Just like that day on the bathroom? Was it 'just a little kiss'? That’s what he wanted to think, but Gavin knew that it meant more than that.

He had built in Michael a strong attraction for the him and yet here he was; trying to save a relationship with another person and not fulfilling the promise he had ‘sealed’ with the kiss with him. He wasn't with his boi by his side and varying for him as a couple would normally do. No, he was breaking not only that promise but also a valuable friendship by accepting still his relationship with Meg. But he couldn’t just walk away from her! Not when he had announced his promise ring to her!

‘Bloody hell Michael…’  
\------------------------------------------  
“We need to talk”  
“The fuck you want?”

Gavin was staring directly in Michael’s eyes, pinned him to the wall. Michael could tell that Gavin was being serious this time; he had a good hold of him and even if Michael tried to run away from him, to evade him like he was doing for the last 3 days, Gavin would react in a way that was ‘anti-Gavin’.

“What i want? I want you to forget me, Michael”

Michael’s heart froze, he could tell that his color had drained from his face and this time it wasn’t because of a giant cut and blood loss on the bathroom. This time was of shock, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“What…do you mean?”  
“I mean that I don’t want you to love me and I don’t want to love you anymore”- Gavin said, without any stutter or emotion in his voice- “I have to move on from you, I love you, Michael, I really do…”  
“Don’t…”  
“But I really wish I didn’t. I love Meg and I’m going to marry her”

Michael felt the tears coming to his eyes and threatening to fall, he couldn’t hear anything now, how could Gavin say those things to him…why…?

“Then...I guess this is a goodbye”- Michael said; his voice that was usually filled with intense rage and screaming curses now was in a lower and deeply broken tone. 

Gavin looked at him, confusion in his hazel eyes;

“What do you mean?”

“I won’t forget you, Gavin; I’m not a machine as you might comprehend”- Michael spat, Gavin looked at him, offended, but Michael continued- “I will not pursue you, I will not talk to you and I will not look at you so you can forget me as you wish to do now. I might as well move my desk from your side then”

“No, Michael”

“What Gavin? Then what the fuck do you want?”

“I still want your friendship, but I won’t correspond your feelings for me, we can still be friends, right? Team nice dynamite”

“NO, GAVIN. YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! HOW CAN YOU COME HERE AND SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME WHEN YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOU YOU, AND THEN STILL YOU WANT ME TO ACT AS NOTHING HAD HAPPENED!?”- Michael screamed, the tears falling now. Gavin looked at him in shock and Michael walked away, pushing the British man away.

Gavin entered the achievement hunter office and found all the part that was Michael’s desk empty... well, everything was on the floor, as if a hurricane had threw everything away. Geoff and Ray were there together with Ryan, they were talking about something and when they saw Gavin enter they all stared firmly at him, especially Geoff and Ray.

“Gavin, we need to talk”- Geoff said, looking at Michael’s desk and then back to him- “I trust that you know of what”  
“Yes”

Ray and Ryan left the room and Geoff sat in his chair, motioning Gavin to sit also. Gavin was about to sit on his chair but Geoff stopped him:

“Ah, I would like to sit on that chair over there”- He pointed at what used to be Michael’s chair. 

Gavin looked at him but he went to sit there, the scent of Michael filled him and that made him feel…weird.

“Gavin, care to explain to me why Michael bursted in the office in a complete mess and threw everything to the floor?” 

“We both…had a fight”- Gavin answered honestly

“I can see that, but why did you two fought about?”- Geoff asked, his eyes piercing into Gavin’s soul.

“About a game that we-”

“Cut the crap Gavin, I know why you two argued. Did you think for a second that Michael would irrupt here with such hurt in his eyes that I wouldn’t know?”

Gavin stayed silent, Geoff might be the best and funniest man on the earth but he also was the most firm and direct man when he was severely pissed.

“What did you told him?”- Geoff asked him, his voice had a menacing tone

“Why do you think that it was me?”- Gavin spat

“Michael was not in a rage, Gavin. He was torn apart, he was crying for god sakes! Have you ever seen him crying during a rage quit? Because I don’t”- Geoff said in a exasperated tone now- “He threw everything to the floor and fell on the couch in a wrecking mess that even Jack had to take him away to his house, is that not enough proof to guess that it was you? Because Ray, Ryan and Jack were here" 

Gavin stared at him in shock, what had he done? He fucked up, and fucked up big deal. How could he be so stupid? What kind of friend was he? How could he do that to him? Michael was not as strong as he seemed to be; he was kind and even if he appeared to be a tough guy from New Jersey he still had feelings and Gavin had broke his feelings in the most selfish way. How could he be so egoistical and hypocrite?

“Oh Geoff…I fucked up”- Gavin buried his head in his hands, wishing he could go back time, the scent of Michael making him feel worse, he wanted his boi back.

“What have you done, Gavin?”

“Michael and I…All we had is gone now”- Gavin said, tearing up- “And I want it back, I can’t be without him, I made a mistake, a horrible mistake”

"What did you do?"- Geoff asked

"I told him that..."- Gavin swallowed hard-" that I wanted to forget him, that Meg and I would get married and... That I wished I didn't loved him... Geoff I am so stupid I am so sorry, I want my boi back I don't want to stop loving him'

“Don’t apologize to me, is to Michael you have to talk to”

“...I know, I’ll do that, I must go…”- He bolted from the chair, Michael’s chair whose scent was still invading him and he tripped on his own chair but he didn’t cared and opened the door from the office leaving the room and later the Rooster teeth establishment toward the department of his boi.  
\------------------------------------------  
Michael was at his apartment, specifically in his bed trying to sleep. Jack had left him because he asked him so… he needed to be alone, to think…

‘I want you to forget me’  
‘I don’t want you to love me and I don’t want to love you anymore’  
‘I love you, Michael, I really do. But I really wish I didn’t’

The memories invaded him and Michael sobbed, he felt so weak, Michael ‘Rage quit’ Jones crying on his bed? Who would have thought? But he didn’t care; he cared for nothing right now. He only wanted to sleep and hopefully to never wake up. He rested his head on the soft pillow and closed his eyes, the images of Gavin and him appearing… and suddenly a knock on the door was heard.

Michael straightened himself; it was probably Geoff checking on him. He still had puffy eyes from the tears but other than that he was okay…physically.

He went to the door and opened it; only to find Gavin Free was standing in front of him. 

“Michael…can I come in?”- He said, his voice in a whisper

“What the fuck are you doing here? Haven’t you said enough?”- Michael spat coldly- “Did you come here to finish what you wanted to say?”

“No, No! I want you to just listen to me!”

“No Gavin, I don’t want to listen to you, I don’t want to see you or even feel or smell you okay? Now fuck off!”

Michael grabbed the door and attempted it to whip it closed, but Gavin stopped that by putting his foot in and walked to grab Michael by his chin and smashed his lips together. Michael tried to push him away but at the end he surrendered and closed his eyes which Gavin did too. After a while, both pulled apart and looked at each other.

“Why Gavin?” - Michael asked with confusion and a sad expression-“Why are you doing this? Do you still want to play with me? Play with what I feel for you and still have another person?” 

“Michael, I am so sorry for what I said to you early, I’m a hypocrite, I was so focused on saving a relationship with a person I really see as a friend while I was losing the most wonderful person I had in front of me”- Gavin said- “A wonderful, amazing and kind person who cares for me and that I love with all my heart and yet that I hurt so much because of my fault”

“And that person is…?”

“You, you dummy”- Gavin said with a kind smile- “Michael, I was so blind that I hurt you and I am so sorry for that, please forgive me, I want to be forever with you, please let me be with you”

“But… Meg?”

“I finished it a while ago, she understood and we stayed as friends, she had her suspicions”- Gavin said- “In the end she was just a friend and the person that I love is not her, is you Michael Jones”

Michael stared at him as tears threatened to fall and he tried to contain them.

“Please Micool, please forgive me”- Gavin pleaded, looking at Michael in his eyes.

“You fucking dipshit, asshole piece of crap…”- Michael whispered as he hugged him tight, the tears falling again, this time of happiness- “Of course I forgive you, Gavin. Y- You’re my boi, I love you Gavin Free”

Gavin, also crying, smiled and hugged him tight. They stayed like that for a long time until they walked to Michael's room and fell asleep together.


End file.
